liberanos! (toothcup, toothcup book y cuantas mas se me ocurran XD)
by yusefan halackti fanny alejo
Summary: AU ANTIGUO. los dragones les llego la evolución en el peor de los momentos, ahora son esclavizados por sus antiguos camaradas los vikingos... tendrán salvación esta pobre raza que pocas veces a visto la paz? (ok lo se se ve pesimo, pero denle oportunidad pliss)


_**hola chicas! Estoy yo de nuevo. Si se que querían ahorcarme o mandarme a la guillotina por iniciar otro finc si ni siquiera he terminado o actualizado el otro pero es que no lo pude evitar.**_

_**en fin este lo tenía prometido. Ojala les guste…**_

_**bueno creo que sin más la historia…**_

_**como entrenar a tu dragón ni the big hero 6 me pertenece, solo los tome prestados tantito porque bueno, la historia me gusta**_

* * *

><p><strong>Guardias:<strong>

**Barro, arena, agua, paja. ¡Deprisa!****  
><strong>**Barro, alzar, arena, ¡tirar!****  
><strong>**Agua, ¡arriba! paja, ¡tirad!**

El sonido de los latigazos resonaban en las espaldas de la nueva especie de lo que antes fueron dragones.

Todo había cambiado, ya no había paz para esa magnífica especie.

Los vikingos guardias supervisaban a sus esclavos, a los cuales ponían a usar sus magnificas habilidades para levantar monumentos, en este caso, el monumento de su más grande verdugo. Stoik the Vast II

Los dragones generaciones atrás se habían extinto, o al menos su antigua forma, la evolución los alcanzo en el peor momento.

Reducidos nuevamente a esclavos, pero ya no de las reinas de las colmenas, ni de los alfas de las manadas…

Eran sometidos por humanos.

Siglos habían pasado desde el final de la paz, el último intento de la paz, hecho por un humano criado por dragones, hiccup II, traicionado por las criaturas a las que defendía…

Fue la última vez que su raza vio la libertad.

**Dragones:**

**En la espalda el fuego del látigo**

**De la frente, la sal del sudor. **

**Elohim, oh señor**

**Oye al pueblo suplicar. **

**Danos hoy esperanza. **

Los dragones con "suerte" por ponerlo de alguna forma, eran los que eran esclavos en el palacio.

El rey Stoik odiaba a los dragones ciertamente, pero su esposa Valka no, ella estaba en total contra de la esclavitud, pero era mejor que ver la ejecución de todo el pueblo que ella protegía.

Sin embargo la mayoría de los esclavos del palacio pasaban a ser algo así como las mascotas de la reina, la cual les daba todo igual que una madre, y tenían los mimos del príncipe Tadashi el cual apenas contaba con 5 años de vida.

Sin embargo no podía proteger a todos los dragones, desde su castillo podía ver el maltrato a esa raza que tanto amaba, esperaba que la esperanza de ese pueblo llegase pronto, al menos en su hijo, el cual compartía sus ideales.

**Dragones:**

**Libéranos, oh señor, libéranos. **

**No te olvides de tu gente **

**En esta tierra hostil. **

**Libéranos, a un lugar de promisión**

**Condúcenos a la libertad.**

En las lejanías, el único lugar donde los dragones tenían permitido vivir, carentes de agua y alimento apropiado para las crías, los soldados vikingos recorrían las calles saqueando lo poco que las pobres criaturas tenían.

Un joven hombre de apariencia fuerte, un gran candidato para un esclavo del rey o del campo, se ocultaba dentro de una de las pobres casas de piedra.

Odiaba a los humanos adultos de eso no había duda. Pero no podría pelear con tanto a la vez.

Miro a el trió de niños que lo acompañaban.

Su pequeño hipo y chimuelo, el par eran niños huérfanos de 6 años, adoptados por él, un humano y un dragón. El tercero era un pequeño furia nocturna de 3 años apenas, hijo de un compañero suyo caído hace poco en un enfrentamiento, si en verdad odiaba lo que los adultos vikingos hacían, pero con los niños no tomaría represaría nunca, ellos no tenían la culpa.

-furios-

Levanto la mirada mirando a su compañero Wodensfang. Era casi igual de imponente que él en casi todo sentido, excepto que el pelinegro portaba una mayor altura.

Entre sus brazos cargaba a un pequeño bebe, un niño SU bebito, un castañito dulcemente dormido entre los brazos del mayor de los giganticus maximus acuaticus.

-es tiempo los soldados ya vienen-

Chimuelo y Toothless tomaron una canasta y la tapa de la misma, mientras hipo tomaba una manta.

Furios tomo con cuidado al bebe mientras Wodensfang se ponía en posición de ataque a vigilar la puerta por si los soldados llegaban antes de lo previsto, cuando menos tiempo les daría, no por eso hasta la fecha él no tenía la marca de los esclavos al igual que Furios.

**Furios:**

**Yal-di ha-tov-veh ha-rah **

**Al ti-ra veh al tif-chad.**

**(Traducción de dragones:** **Y el día todo verán **

**Al tirar la verdad)**

Furios tomo la manta que hipo le ofrecía para envolver con ella al bebe, no le gustaba la idea pero debían escapar, con su pequeña cría no tenia opción.

El ruido de una cerámica rompiéndose atrajo la atención de todos, este fue seguido por el grito de alguna dragona. Los soldados estaban habían llegado nuevamente

**Mi sol nada puedo hacer por ti**

**Solo así podrás vivir**

**Al cielo pediré**

**Ven señor!**

**Libéranos!**

-vállense los distraeré para darles tiempo-

Toothless tomo al bebe en brazos dándole a hipo la tapa del canasto mirando inseguro a Furios ¿Qué pretendía hacer?

-pero…-

-vállense!-

Los soldados se escuchaban cerca, parecía que algunos se encontraban peleando con Wodensfang.

Los niños salieron corriendo en dirección contraria a Furios el cual iba directo a ayudar a su compañero, sabía que los pequeños eran listos podrían salvar a su cría después de todo.

**Dragones:**

**Libéranos**

**Oh señor libéranos**

**Del dolor de cruel esclavitud**

**Libéranos a un lugar de promisión**

**Libéranos de ese yugo hoy **

**Condúcenos a la libertad.**

Chimuelo, Toothless e hipo corrían todo o que sus piernas podían, Toothless incluso planeaba entre las corridas, él y chimuelo apenas eran crías, no podían volar con sus alas tan pequeñas.

Con ayuda de algunos dragones que los veían correr por los caminos, lograron salir de su pequeño pueblo, todos los mayores distraían a cómo podían a los guardias para que los más pequeños escapasen. No había otra forma de salir después de todo.

Lograron llegar a las orillas del bosque ya algo lejos de su pequeña aldea, descansando un poco y reduciendo el paso, allí ya no habría peligro.

Caminaron lentamente mimando al pequeño bebe que Toothless tenía en brazos, era muy parecido a hipo, solo que en vez de tener el cabello rojizo lo tenia de un tono castaño parecido a las cortezas de los árboles y en vez de tener la piel canela, era de un tono cremoso, muy suave, aunque lo que si compartían eran las dulces pecas que tenían en casi todo el cuerpo.

el bebe les era extraño a los 3 menores, pues al parecer carecía de alas y cola como las demás crías, en todo era parecido a una cría de humano en vez de una cría de dragón.

Llegaron a las orillas del rio de Berk, chimuelo puso el canasto en el suelo y todos se arrodillaron a su alrededor, Toothless con todo el dolor de su pobre y pequeño corazón lo deposito en la canasta, se había encariñado demasiado con el pequeño crio, pero sabía que era lo mejor.

Al sentirse desprotegido de el niño que lo cuidaba el bebe comenzó a llorar dentro del canasto, era adorable pero no podrían mandarlo así.

**Toothless:**

**Calla mi vida, no hay que llorar, **

**Duerme y sueña feliz. **

**Siempre tú debes mi arrullo llevar **

**Así yo estaré junto a ti.**

Toothless junto su frente con la del pequeño bebe terminando de transmitirle la paz necesaria para dormirlo.

Lo acomodaron bien en el canasto y cerraron la tapa.

Con cuidado entre los tres se metieron en el rio llevando el canasto entre sus manos, a una altura en la cual el canasto ya podría flotar sin muchos problemas.

**¡Río, oh río, con él sé gentil! **

**Llevas mi felicidad. **

**Si hay donde libre pueda vivir **

**Río condúcelo allá.**

El rio se comenzó a llevar el canasto en lo que los 3 pequeños salían del agua, se apresuraron a ver su recorrido siguiéndolo por las orillas del rio.

Por asares del destino termino frente al palacio del rey vikingo, donde en sus orillas la reina Valka jugaba con el príncipe Tadashi.

La reina tomo con curiosidad el canasto dejando a su hijo en la orilla seca, el príncipe se estiraba para poder ver el contenido del canasto que revisaba su madre.

ohh que lindo niño-

La reina saco a un pequeño bebe de ojos esmeralda del canasto, lo tomo en brazos contenta, ella y su esposo habían querido tener otro niño hace un tiempo, y al parecer Odín le había bendecido con un niño bastante tierno, que al parecer estaba recién nacido.

Desde la distancia el trió de niños miraban como el pequeño bebe que habían cuidado al parecer viviría libre como Furios quería, estaban felices habían cumplido. Tal vez ese niño seria su liberación después de todo.

**Toothless:**

**Ya estas a salvo,**

**Aquí vivirás, **

**El cielo mi ruego escucho**

**Chimuelo e hipo:**

**Crece hermanito, **

**Vuelve a tu hogar**

**Los tres:**

**Tráenos la liberación.**

la reina salió del rio y tomo la mano de Tadashi, mientras con la otra cargaba al pequeño bebe

-vamos Tadashi, enseñémosle tu nuevo hermanito al rey- sonrió mirando dulcemente al bebe

-hiccup…-

**Dragones:**

**Libéranos**

**Te pedimos la libertad**

**Ven condúcenos a la libertad**

**Condúcenos a la liberta…!**

**Libéranos!**


End file.
